


One More Soul to the Call

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Silent Hill Homecoming with the addition with my OC, Jane Shepherd. Story will be updated daily!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

Takes place when Alex returns to Shepherd's house

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, looking across the room to see the two bunk beds. My older brother,Alex, had left to go to the military and Josh..disappeared. I don't know where he went. I sat up at I walked into the bathroom before brushing my hair. Since I was Josh's twin, I had brown hair that was wavy and went all the way down to my back. I also had his brown eyes that had grown dull over the years. I mostly stayed in my room and worked on drawing my pictures. I missed my brothers. I played with Alex a lot as a kid despite dad's orders. I always got along better with Alex then I did with Josh. Dad and mom didn't like Alex for some reason but adored Josh and I. It was...weird.

"Hello?" a voice asked as my head perked up.

Could it be?

"Hello?" the voice asked again as I rushed out of the bathroom and to the edge of the steps as I grinned.

"Alex!" I said as he looked at me.

"Jane..!" he said as I ran down the stairs before giving him a big hug as he hugged me back.

"I missed you." I told him as I pulled back and looked up at him.

"I missed you too, Janie." he said as I smiled.

"What the hell's going on here?" Alex asked more seriously as I frowned.

"No idea. Ever since you left, everything's changed." I told him as he nodded slightly before walking into the living room.

"Mom's poetry book." Alex stated as I nodded.

"Yeah. Never understood most of them though." I said as he walked back out and looked at the suitcases before shaking his head and walking up the stairs as I followed him.

The more photos I looked at, the more I realized that Alex wasn't in any of them. Just Josh and I. I don't get it...

He walked into the bathroom before picking up a cassette tape.

"You remember what's on here?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Nope. Sorry." I said as he walked out of the room.

"Nobody ever wrote to me when I was in boot camp." Alex said as I looked at him on confusion.

"I did. Didn't you receive any of my letters?"I asked as he shook his head.

"I guess mom forgot." Alex shrugged before entering our room.

"You still sleep here?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. It's been lonely though." I said as he saw my drawings.

"You're getting good." Alex said as I smiled.

"Thanks. It's about the only thing I can do around here anymore." I said as he looked on Josh's bunk before picking up the flashlight and fiddling with it.

It eventually turned on as Alex stared at it for a few moments, remaining still.

"Alex? Hello? Anybody home?" I asked as he came out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm fine." Alex said as he walked back down the stairs before we saw some stuff on the floor.

It looked like water.

I followed Alex as I saw mom in her rocking chair. Again.

"Mom." Alex said but mom didn't respond as Alex walked up closer to her.

"Mom?" Alex all but whispered as she slowly turned her head to look at my older brother.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" Mom asked him as I stayed back, letting Alex and mom talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just got discharged. I was in the hospital for a bit, but I'm alright now." Alex told mom as I slowly approached them.

"You've been gone to long." Mom stated as she wouldn't look him in the eye.

At least, it didn't look like it.

"Yeah." Alex said simply as he looked away for a moment to look at me.

I shrugged in response.

"She's been like this for a while now." I told him as he sighed.

"Where is everybody? Where's Josh?" Alex asked mom as I looked around.

"I don't know. Your father went to look for him. But now he's gone. Everybody's gone. Except for Jane." Mom said as I walked on the other side of her and put a hand on her shoulder as her frail hand patted mine.

That's when I spotted the gun on mom's lap.

"A-Alex..." I said as he nodded.

"I-I see it, Janie." Alex said as he took a slight step back as mom removed her hand from my own.

"Mom? What's going on here?" I asked her but she didn't respond.

She always would respond to me.

"Mom!" Alex said as she looked at Alex.

"I miss your brother, Alex." Mom told him as I gave Alex a sad look.

Alex crouched down and put his hand on the gun.

"Look, I'll find him." Alex told her as he removed the gun from her lap.

Just in case she tried to hurt herself.

"I had this dream that... I just have this feeling he's in trouble." Alex said as I could see mom's blank stare.

She's had that look for a very long time.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find Joshua." Alex said as I nodded.

"I'll help!" I said as Alex gave me a look.

"We'll talk about that later." Alex said as he looked at mom's dress.

"Mom, your dress is-" Alex started when we heard a noise and we looked towards the basement door.

"What was that?" Alex asked mom before looking at me as I shook my head.

"Don't look at me." I said as I looked to mom.

"The basement." Mom said as Alex nodded.

"I'll go check it out. You two just stay here." Alex said as I shook my head.

"I'm coming too!" I said as Alex shook his head.

"No way. Something's going on around here. You stay here with mom." Alex told me as I crossed my arms.

"I am old enough to handle myself, Alex. " I challenged as he sighed.

"Fine. Stay close." Alex said as I nodded.

"I will!" I promised before we headed towards the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the wooden steps as we started down them. That's when I noticed all of the water. The basement was practically flooded!

"What is all this water here?" Alex asked as he stepped into the water.

I went to follow him but he stopped me.

"Stay right there, okay?" Alex asked as I nodded slightly, remaining on the last step of the stairs.

"Josh?" Alex called out as he continued to wade through the water.

That's when I heard a strange gurgling sound and splashing.

"A-Alex?" I asked as we both looked towards the sound.

He started walking towards it as I looked at him.

"Alex! Don't!" I told him as I stepped in the water myself.

I followed behind Alex as we walked closer to the noises.

The noises stopped as I tried to see over Alex's body.

That's when this..thing shot up from the water.

Alex shouted in surprise and fear as we both stumbled back but the water slowed us down.

It had long claws and the only thing on its face as a vertical mouth that opened to reveal sharp teeth.

"Hey! Hey.." Alex told it as he peered back to see me.

"Jane! Get back on the stairs!" Alex ordered as the monster went back under the water.

I did as I was told while Alex took out his knife before shoving it towards the thing.

I watched the battle happen as I watched in fear.

"Careful, Alex!" I told my older brother as he killed the beast.

"It's okay now." Alex informed me as I got back into the water and walked to him.

"W-What was that thing?!" I asked as he sighed.

"I have no idea." Alex told me as I thought I saw someone behind a plastic covered doorway.

"Alex! Look!" I said as Alex came over and sliced through it with his knife.

We went through the cut as it was just the a mannequin. Alex walked towards a door as he stood there for a minute.

"Alex?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah." he said as I looked at the door.

"We gotta find the right key." I said as he nodded.

"Let's get going." Alex said as we went back through the cut Alex had made.

We made it to the water pump as I saw the garage remote. I picked it up before looking around.

"What's this doing here?" I asked Alex as he picked up a note.

"The pump needs gas. I should check the garage." Alex said as I looked at him.

"We." I corrected as he shook his head.

"No way. Once we're back upstairs, you're staying there. There could be even more of those...things around. I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Alex said as I scoffed.

"I'm not a helpless little girl, Alex! I can help!" I said as I looked down.

"Besides, I'm the one with the remote, not you." I blackmailed as he sighed.

"Fine but stay right behind me. No wandering off by yourself, got it?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"Got it!" I replied as we headed back up the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

We made it back upstairs as I peered inside the living room, mom still sitting in her rocking chair. I took a deep breath before seeing the couch and I smiled slightly.

"Remember how we used to hide our comic books under the cushions." I told Alex as he smiled slightly.

"Mom hated those." Alex added as I nodded before we went out the front door.

We went outside as it was so foggy you could hardly see anything around you.

"I forgot how foggy it got after you left." I told Alex as he looked around.

"Yeah..." Alex said as we made it to the garage door.

It had all sorts of marks on it as I pressed the button and the garage door opened up, revealing another one of those things.

"I-It has no legs!" I said as Alex put me behind him as it started crawling towards us at a alarming fast rate.

It lunged at Alex as he hit the ground.

"Alex!" I called out as I picked up a rock before throwing at the thing and it bounced off its head.

It started towards me as Alex was getting to his feet.

"Jane!" Alex shouted as I ran inside the garage before seeing a steel pipe.

I picked it up and spun around, slamming the pip down on the thing's head.

I continued to beat it as Alex came over and grabbed my arm, preventing me from swinging it back down again.

"That's enough, Janie. You did it." Alex gently told me as I looked at him.

"I-It was gonna hurt you." I said as he let my arm go.

"It's alright. Okay? I'm right here." Alex said as I nodded.

"Here, you'll need this to pry it open." I told him as he nodded, taking the bloody weapon.

He pushed and pushed until the door opened and he grabbed the gas can before holding the pipe out to me.

"Here. Keep it. You need a weapon of your own." Alex said as I took it.

"Alright, now we have to find some gas. This can's empty." Alex said as I nodded.

"Lead the way." I said as we headed out of the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone wants to make any art or a cover for this story, you can do that! Send me the link and I'll put in the story and give you the credit! :)

We left the garage as I heard a loud screech as one of those monsters came through the hole in the bricks. I ducked as it lunged at me while Alex started attacking it with his knife. I attacked it from behind with my pipe as it finally fell in defeat.

"What the hell are those things?!" I asked as Alex gave me a look.

"You watch your mouth." Alex scolded me as I nodded.

"Sorry." I apologized before we ducked under the hole and was on the other side.

I could have sworn I heard a dog bark.

We continued up the path before going through another brick wall as we reached the park. I heard what sounded like children as I spotted Alex taking a picture off of the wall. He had been collecting all the ones we've found around here.

"We used to come here all the time, remember?" I asked Alex as he sighed.

"Yeah." he responded before picking up a picture.

We reached a locked fence door as I handed Alex the pipe and he pried the door open.

"Nice one." I commented as I went ahead and another one of those monster came out from behind the trash cans.

We killed it as I went up to the truck.

"The gas can is open!" I informed Alex as he rushed over.

"Looks like someone syphoned some gas." Alex said as he looked at the gas can.

We filled it up as Alex shook it.

"There wasn't much but we should be able to power up the generator." Alex said as I nodded.

"Then let's get going." I responded as we went back the way we came.

We ducked under both holes and went back inside the house. Mom was still in her rocking chair as I sighed before shaking my head. Alex and I headed down the steps to the flooded basement as I kept my guard up.

I wasn't becoming monster food.

We got to the generator as Alex put the gas into the generator and it started running. The flooding went down and we could now reach the latch on the back door.

"Let's get going." Alex said as he unlocked the door and we headed out.

What was going on around here? What were those...things around town?


	6. Chapter 6

We walked up the wooden stairs as Alex walked over to Shuki's doghouse.

"Hey...Where's the dog?" Alex asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied as Alex walked around and collected another drawing before looking at his old bike.

He used to do a paper route back when we were younger but now the bike was old and the tires were flat.

We headed inside as I saw our answering machine. It had no tape inside.

I then looked to Alex.

"Didn't you pick one up earlier?" I asked him as he nodded, taking it out of his coat pocket before putting it inside our answering machine.

It started out as Josh and I making music noises as I smiled lightly at the memory then suddenly frowned when I heard the sound of the door opened.

"Josh...Jane. JOSH, JANE! What are you two doing?" Dad's voice said as I peeked over to Alex.

"Relax, Dad, we're just making a radio show." a younger Alex's voice responded.

"Alex, go downstairs." Dad's voice ordered as I knew this part well.

"Why?" Alex asked but Dad wasn't going to have it.

"Just do it!" Dad said more sternly.

"Fine." Alex's voice said before I heard a door slam shut.

"Am I in trouble?" Josh and I's voices asked as Alex wasn't around to hear this part.

"No, of course not." Dad said more calmly.

"Why are you yelling?" Josh asked as we continued listening to the tape.

"I'm not yelling at either of you. Listen to me, you two. Don't you both think this is a little to silly for you? So you want to end up like Alex? Playing all this make-believe?" Dad's voice asked us as I remember crossing my arms in slightly defiance.

"I don't know." Josh replied as I could see Alex clench his fists.

"Alright, from now on, just let Alex play with his own friends, okay? And if either of you need a friend, you come talk to me. Got it?" Dad asked as I sighed.

"Yes, sir." Josh's voice played as I hadn't said a word.

"Jane?" Dad's voice asked as I heard a chair scoot back.

"Janie." Dad said as I held my breath.

"Only Alex can call me Janie. I'll play with him if I want to." my voice said as I heard another door shut before the tape ended.

I looked towards the oven as I sighed.

Mom used to bake all the time. She was really good at it.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Alex asked as I looked towards the sink to see a big pile of dirty dishes.

"Mom hasn't been washing anything lately..." I stated as we walked out of the kitchen and into mom's sewing room.

Mom used all this stuff to mend our clothes and made all sorts of things for the other women in town. We continued to look around before heading back outside.

I saw something on the fence as I walked over to it.

"Alex, I found Joshua's backpack!" I told him as I took out a photo.

It looked like Dad's hunting room but what kind of animal was on the table and how did Josh get in there?

I handed it to Alex for safe keeping before we went through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and I started down the street when it just suddenly broke off.

"What the hell happened to the streets?" Alex asked as I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I was never allowed outside of the house much." I informed him as we turned around before heading the other way and went through another gate, ignoring the no trespassing sign.

We reached yet another locked gate door but I saw a light.

Alex and I followed the path as we passed some of the gravestones as I saw the Rose Heights Cemetery Map before picking it up.

I heard a dog barking coming from an unknown location as we continued moving on.

We walked up more steps and paths until I saw a man digging up a grave with a lantern next to it.

"What's that guy doing?" Alex asked as I shrugged.

It had looked like he had been digging up graves for a while now.

We walked away as we climbed down from one of the broken roads.

I got ahead of Alex before hearing more barking and growling as I saw something run by from up above.

"Jane!" Alex said as he yanked me back as the noises got louder while Alex kept a protective arm over me.

That's when one of them landed behind us and we shouted out in surprise.

It looked like a...dog. Only it didn't have fur and it had very sharp teeth.

"Whoa...easy...easy!" Alex told it as he gently backed up as I held my pipe tightly, my knuckles turning white.

It lunged at us as I hit the 'dog' in the head and it went down.

I stabbed it through the skull a couple times before looking down at the corpse.

"You okay?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"I-If you mean being attacked by monsters as being fine then...yeah. I'm great." I told him as he sighed.

"Just stay close, alright?" he told me as I nodded before walking over to some pedestal.

I read the words on the plaque as I was confused.

"Inseparable, yet divided, two halves of the same person, in two places, now forever apart." I read before Alex took the half piece of the stone piece with half a tree on it.

Alex climbed back up the broken road as he looked at me.

"C'mon, take my hand." Alex said as I jumped up and grabbed it and he pulled me up.

I looked around as I was now always on my guard.

We made it to the Bartlett family mausoleum but it was locked and I saw a big circle in the middle of the gate.

I wonder...

"C'mon, let's get going." Alex said as we walked away from the locked gate.


End file.
